NeS2 Post 1805
In NeS2 Post 1805, Arkng Thand is met by the Spin Doctor who informs him that Justin Beiber has been returned from Burundy and is praising President Thand. Beiber fever has infected many Americans and they are under Thand's sway. He continues reading Britt: The Legend wherein Chronos keeps hiccoughing due to containing so many timestreams. Each time she hiccoughs, a random piece of India appears back in the present Earth. Chronos asks if there is a Containment Unit in Adél's Workshop, which there is. Chronos releases the timestreams of all the villains into the Containment Unit - however she and Britt were then forced into the timestream of one of the villains. Adél remembers what the trans-temporal-communicator is for and uses it to communicate with Chronos across time. Chronos reveals that she has changed Adélaide's timestream so that she would receive knowledge of random inventions throughout her life, well in advance of their original design date, so that she would, one day, create the Containment Unit and the trans-temporal-communicator for Chronos' arrival in time. Post Britt the Legend - Chapter Eighteen Back to the U.S.A. Arkng Thand lowers his book, Britt: The Legend, as his Spin Doctor enters the White House library. Spin Doctor: "Good evenin', Mr President. I have some good news to report!" Arkng Thand: "Very well." Spin Doctor: "We found Justin Beiber, alive and well, Sir!" Arkng Thand: "..." Spin Doctor: "... Sir?" Arkng Thand: "I'm waiting for the good news." Spin Doctor: "Sorry, Sir. I guess I wasn't very clear... Justin Beiber has been extracted from Burundy and is now singing the good praises of yourself and your government to the people. Especially young girls are now wearing "Justin <3 Thand." Arkng Thand: "I find that somewhat disturbing..." Spin Doctor: "Me too, Sir! I had to hold back the puke chunks when that particular image came to mind!" Arkng Thand: "That's also fairly disturbing. Thank you, Spin Doctor. Ensure the old scheme of 'Beiber Fever' runs rampant. I want as many Americans infected with that particular disease as possible now that he's singing for our team." Spin Doctor: "Should be a piece of cake. Hopefully without the puke chunks." Arkng Thand: "Go." As the Spin Doctor leaves the library, the President of the U.S.A. resumes reading. Britt: The Legend - Chapter Eighteen Adél: "I'm going to send for a doctor. In fact, I know just the man. I've heard he can make anything happen! Anything at all." Britt: "I'll believe that in a million years, Adél." Chronos groaned as she dragged herself towards the wall, crawling along the floor of Adélaide Simonier's secret workshop. When she reached the wall, she used it to pull herself to her feet. Chronos: "I've got to stop this -- hic! --" In present day India a bottle cap falls from the sky and smacks the random bloke on the scrap of land, rendering him unconscious and the goat very thankful. Chronos: "-- hiccoughing. Oi, girl! Looks like you're a genius inventor. You wouldn't happen to have a Containment Unit, would you?" Britt: "A what?" Adél: "Actually, yes! I invented it a year ago. I thought it was for storing ghosts." Chronos: "Usually yes. But it can be used to store time other mystical crap too." Britt: "Mystical crap. Is that a technical term?" Chronos: "You're going to be the first ghost that Containment Unit sees if you keep up. Little girl, take me to the Containment Unit." Britt watched Chronos try to hobble after Adél. Britt: "Wouldn't it be easier if she brings it here?" Chronos and Adél gave Britt a cold stare before continuing on. After making their way through a maze of contraptions, Adél stopped and pointed at a large airlock. Britt: "It's... a hatch?" Adél: "That's the hatch to the Containment Unit. The Containment Unit is... well, it's another dimension beyond the hatch, I suppose." Britt: "I suppose that's far from the strangest thing I've ever heard. What're you going to do now, Mysterious Person from the Future?" Chronos: "I'm going to -- hic! --!" Back in the present, standing in the l33t dimension, Venedite and Mayaal - the two current hands of the NeS - watch an entire mountain springs up out of the ocean. Venedite: "Whoa! That was unexpected." Mayaal: "Rather a mountain than a villain. Or a super villain. Or a godly villain. Or a--" Venedite: "Got it. Any meanies that show up." Mayaal: "Meanies... quite." Britt: "You're going to hiccough? That seems counter-produ--" Chronos smacked Britt across the head for being an idiot. Chronos: "I'm going to force all of these timestreams into the Containment Unit. Where they'll stay until I decide otherwise." Britt: "Is that safe? I mean, just think of the hazardous waste you're leaving in Adél's shed." Chronos: "Alright, Walter PeckWalter Peck article, Ghostbusters Wiki.! I'll fix it afterwards, okay!? I just want to stop hicc-hic!" Another goat appears on the island. Goat #1: "BLAAAAH!" Translation'':' "Strength in numbers!!" '''Goat #2:' "BLAAAAAH?" Translation: "What you talkin' 'bout, foo'?" Man: "Ooouch... what hit me?" Goat #1: "BLAH!" Translation: "THAT!" Goat #2: "BLAAAAAAAAH!" Translation: "Good Gods, no!" Chronos: "Bugger it! Here we go." She opened the airlock and shoved her hand inside. There's a tremendous glow from the airlock and wind whips at the three of them as they stood there. Chronos winced, clearly going through some pain. Britt and Adél quickly grew worried that the machine was going to explode. Britt reached out and grabbed Chronos. Britt: "You have to stop! It's going to blow up!" Chronos: "I can do it! I can d--!" '''''BOOOOOOOM!!!!!! Adélaide Simonier opened her eyes. She had been flung back by the explosion and lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling where her prototype B52 BomberBoeing B-52 Stratofortress article, Wikipedia.'' hung. Fortunately her parents were used to hearing ominous explosions through the years and weren't likely to come running. Instead they'd ask casually over supper later in the evening.'' Adél: "Grandfather, that woman--" Adél sat, staring at the Containment Unit. They were both gone. Adél: "There goes all my reference materials, past and present. So sad... but... wait... suddenly I... I think I know what those earmuffs are for!!" Adélaide ran across her workshop in a frantic hurry, throwing old machines aside until she uncovered a technological-looking pair of earmuffs. She put them on her head, tapped a button and waited. And waited. A small antennae began to twirl around as it searched time and space for a signal. Chronos: "Girl?" Adél: "Yes! Yes it's me! Wow! I just remembered what these things were for! What a strange coincidence!" Chronos: "Not exactly a coincidence." She then heard Britt's voice, sounding like he was a few metres away from Chronos. Britt: "You can't just alter my great-great-great... great, whatever, granddaughter's time line like that! You can't just fill her head with new stuff like... like..." Chronos: "Relax! It was already done! How do you think she invented all that crap to begin with!?" Britt: "Well... why didn't you just get her to design the one contraption you needed? Instead she made all kinds of weird stuff!" Chronos: "Because I didn't have the patience to be picky about what inventions she could and couldn't have prior knowledge to! So they'll just arrive to her randomly across time. We're lucky she'd actually made that trans-temporal communicator before now." Adél: "So you somehow changed my timestream so that I would pick up crazy ideas for inventing strange machines from the future that I barely understand?" Chronos: "Exactly." Adél: "While I appreciate that... you know they nearly had me committed when I was young!? I kept babbling on about NokiaNokia article, Wikipedia. phones, DVDs and I kept trying to make people play Nintendo WiiWii article, Wikipedia.! They called me perverse after that one." Chronos: "I can imagine why. Listen, Girl, we've been thrown through time and space. The Containment Unit you invented was supposed to extract the timestreams from me, but it seems the inverse has happened." Adél: "What do you mean?" Zip-pan to the location of Chronos and Britt, elsewhere in time and space. Chronos: "I mean we've been pushed into the timestream of one of those I consumed..." Britt: "So where are we?" Adél's voice echoed inside Chronos' head, unheard by Britt. Adél: "And when are you?" References External References Category:Post Category:NeS2 Post